


[niki燐]低级陷阱

by Unknown01



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 婊味燐和老实人niki有燐援交
Relationships: Shiina Niki/amagi rinne - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[niki燐]低级陷阱

01.  
午夜，没什么人经过的昏暗小巷里传出毫不压抑的放荡呻吟和杂而浑浊的喘息。摩肩接踵的人墙里有个身影正骑在穿着应援服的男人胯上，附着着肌肉却极细的腰则卖力地动作着，远处桃色的霓虹灯光漏了一点在那人脸上......正是那个被雪藏的“最后的王道偶像”天城燐音。

他眯起狭长的蓝色眼睛，又伸手握住了两根阴茎随意地套弄着，略微泛红的脸颊上已经有了几滴细汗。

“哈啊......再快点啊！”

“哈哈......这种程度可没法让咱下次也乖乖地当你们的奴隶——唔！”

燐音肆意又大声地挑衅着男人们，却不想有人突然按住他的脑袋，将阴茎塞进了他那张喋喋不休的嘴，随后便是随心所欲的进出，巨大的柱头毫不客气地操起他的喉咙，刚刚还嚣张跋扈的偶像此刻也不得不稍微扶住男人的大腿，否则可能真的会被弄干呕。

马上又有人不请自来握住了他的腰。正在吞吐的燐音警觉到对方的意图，挣扎着想要挣脱，但被按住的脑袋和跪坐的姿势都让他难以轻松地用出力气，更何况身下的人也已经不顾他的节奏，擅自干起来。

淌着汗的手指强硬地伸进他已经容纳了一根巨物的穴口，似乎是出于对他的爱慕，对方居然是缓缓抽插、循序渐进地增加手指的数量，最后再是被又粗又烫的东西贯穿。虽然对性交并不陌生的后穴确实没有多难受，但天城燐音对这种虚伪的行为只觉得恶心，这简直就像他那野蛮故乡的伪善子民所为，明明是充斥着欲望的强奸，加上一些无意义的抚慰，就成了一种朝圣、甚至信仰......虽然现在最多只能算是合奸不和罢了，毕竟他只是个自己出来援交的危机偶像呀。

“哦！燐音酱好色！好厉害的阿嘿颜——嗯！都射给你！”

被颜射了。啧，果然还是讨厌精液在脸上的感觉啊。

“哈唔......慢、慢点嗯！要去、要去了嗯——！”

嘴里终于空下来得以说出几个完整的字，但后穴里的侵犯却完全没有要停的意思，两人默契地一进一出，即使刚刚才高潮过也依旧对着不应期的他像是发情的家畜。

他笑起来，更加卖力地吮吸、扭胯，既然生活就是强奸，在还没到时机反抗的时候也只能让自己更爽一点了不是吗，况且说不定还会有意外之喜。

“呼......燐音酱果然是最棒的偶像！”

“是、是——多谢惠顾哦粉丝大人、哈啊不要这么急嘛......咱是个好奴隶、会把粉丝大人们都服务好的嗯......”

02.

数了数有些发潮的纸币，燐音满意地将它们叠起来放进自己胸前的口袋，并不在意自己狼狈的模样轻快地走回丹希的住处。

一开门便有浓郁的食物香气飘出来。

“好香！是丹希给咱做了夜宵吗？果然丹希是爱着咱的吧！作为回礼咱也可以给你吃哦。”

“才不是，只是打工的地方没有卖完的......”丹希自然又无力地反驳着，抬头看见他这副样子便又话锋一转甚至有些不高兴，“啊燐音又去做那种事了吧！都是精液的味道才不会好吃！”

“混蛋丹希只会挑刺，不想让咱去做那种事的话就来代替他们满足咱给咱钱就好了啊。”

好脾气的少年一时之间竟不知道要怎么面对这坦荡的恬不知耻，“真是的，燐音不是已经在我家白吃白住了，为什么还要去做那种事......”

每次这样的燐音，都会变得闻起来很难吃。丹希不喜欢。

“果然很在意呢丹希同学？”燐音凑了过来，身上陌生肮脏又淫靡的味道让他想要逃离，但这个混蛋却甚至隔着他的裤子抚摸起来，“做丹希的小白脸是很爽哦，但是大人不做爱会死的啦——嘛，明明说着讨厌精液的味道这里却站起来了，真是个色狼啊丹希。”

“什么啊，色的明明是燐音自己吧！这种地方摸了就会有反应啊......而且凑得这么近，燐音本身的味道很香啊......”他小声嘀咕着。

“哈哈！说这种话会让咱把持不住的。觉得香的话为什么不舔舔，咱的全身都可以给丹希吃。满足了咱的话，也可以天天呆在家里不出门，做个乖乖等丹希回家的小白脸哦！”天城燐音怪笑着对上他的脸，不同于其他人的可爱，那张脸平日里咄咄逼人但仔细看又觉成熟妖冶，意外又不意外的，那个人吻了上来——椎名丹希曾无数次觉得天城燐音会凑上来亲他咬他，但最后都只是笑着又走开了。就好像是在耍他一样。

反正也都是骗人的吧，天城燐音从来不说真话。甚至还在跟他用“咱”来自称，虽然刚刚捡到他的时候就是这么奇怪，但起码学习了之后会好好说话，真的好怀念那时候乖巧的燐音啊......

丹希叹了口气拍开靠在他身上的家伙，“好了赶紧吃完就去洗澡吧，我可不想沾上别人的精液的味道啊。”

“好过分啊丹希！是嫌弃咱脏了吗，真的好伤心，明明说好要对咱负责的......”燐音大声嚷嚷着，转头却用极其认真的语调对着他耳语道，“我是说真的哦丹希，不想我再做这种事的话就代替他们和我做爱满足我吧。”

“啊！你不要随随便便就说这种话啊！”虽然，真的不想燐音再去做那种事。

看着眼前穿着露骨的男人，丹希想起他以前也只是个会天天缠着他跟他说自己想当偶像，热衷练习的家伙，虽然性格也很恶劣啦......变成这样是不是也怪他没有照顾好燐音......

不过，早就下定决心要对他负责一辈子了不是吗。

“不愿意？来跟我一起洗澡，不来就杀了你混蛋丹希。”等不到回应，燐音竟然直接抓起丹希的手就把他一起拉进了浴室。

花洒里冰冷的水争先恐后地落在他们身上，还没来得及脱的衣服就瞬间贴在皮肤上仿佛成了身体的一部分。

丹希冷得直哆嗦，“嘶，好冷啊！燐音你到底想干嘛......唔！”

有什么柔软湿热的东西正在舔他的脖子，燐音看起来扎人但实际上柔软的头发正随着对方的动作蹭在他下巴上，很痒，而时不时飘来的，是熟悉的他们家香波的味道。

“笨蛋，当然是洗澡了。”

水温渐渐升高，红发的男人已经脱掉了自己看起来可有可无的衣服，欺身贴了上来。或许是因为他所说的从小就经历的君主教育，他浑身上下没有看起来多余的肉，紧实的小腹贴上丹希，隔着薄薄的衬衫完全能感受到他的体温和呼吸。

“脸好红啊，丹希也想和我做爱了吗......”

燐音的大腿正缓缓地磨蹭着他的下半身，陌生的快感直冲他的脑门，和吃东西的幸福感不一样，不同于一个人也能体会的快感，他想和燐音贴得更近，想和他一起攀上快乐的高峰。

于是他伸手将对面的人紧紧按在怀里，力道大得仿佛要把人按到自己身体里。

“喂喂，太用力了吧，到底谁才是野蛮人啊......”燐音小声抱怨着，却没有挣扎，反而勾上了丹希的脖子，“想和我靠得更近的话，只能和我结合了吧。欢迎你进来哦，丹希。”

腿勾上少年的腰，无需教导，背便被抵上了浴室附着着蒸汽的瓷砖。

椎名丹希没有想过自己会在狭窄的浴室里抱着天城燐音把他抵在墙上做这种事。他发誓自己只是想和他一起生活，从来，没有想过这样的事......去占有天城燐音。

“哈啊......不是、做得不错嘛丹希......”

上挑的蓝眼睛睨向他，带着一如既往似笑非笑的神情，此时却多了一抹浓重的欲望色彩。原来，还可以这样......燐音的身体里好热，正紧紧地咬着自己不放。

现在，才能算真正的和他在一起了吧？

“燐音的声音变得好色......很舒服吗？”

“唔......快点啦......还要嗯啊......”

“呼......好啦......”

燐音猛地又抬起腰亲了上去。

“猎物、落网......”

“诶？”

“没什么啊笨、蛋......哈......再快点......要、要去了丹希唔——！”


End file.
